


Performance Review

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, D/s, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Threesome, Lesbians, Spanking, St. Andrews Cross, Voyeurism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle and Mr. Gold visit a play party, where he arranges a special treat. In which Belle has a D/s threesome with Maleficent and Aurora and Gold watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Performance Review

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this whatsoever.

Belle was already on edge when Dorian came to pick her up that evening, although that might have had just as much to do with the orgasms she had been denied all week as it did with the fact she simply hadn't been to a sex party in a long time. Her earliest experiences with submission had been in college, with a domme who had been in her early thirties. It had been a fairly casual thing, and after it had ended she had gone to a few parties (single bisexual girls were always welcome at any event) but never really clicked with anybody,and when she had started dating her ex he wasn't a part of the scene and it had been easy to assume that the entire experience had been a phase that she outgrew. It wasn't until she had Dorian telling her to prove her devotion to him in his kitchen that the whole thing had come slamming into focus.

Of course, that revelation had come with its own set of problems. He had absolutely no experience as a dom, and his ex-wife's version of kinky had been a pair of fuzzy handcuffs for all special occasions. He was absolutely willing to practice and learn, but he had a hard time knowing how and when to push boundaries, and her own experience wasn't so extensive that she could really show him what to do. 

They had settled into something closer to a daddy than a dom, and while she was totally fine with that she just wished he felt a little more confident in bed. So, to that end she had tracked down a play party for them to go to. Not that she had any real expectations of doing much participating, but she thought he might enjoy watching and there was a chance that he could get some ideas or encouragement. Besides, any opportunity to suck his cock in any setting was fine with her.

He picked her up at her apartment, perfectly punctual and impeccably dressed as always. When she had first suggested this idea, he'd been reluctant to go, but within a day he had begun asking her questions about who these people were and how she had known them. By the time he got around to asking what he would even wear to such a thing she knew that he must have done some reading up on the idea and now had some idea of what to expect. 

Seeing him in a suit and tie and waiting for her at his car gave her butterflies in her stomach, even though she already knew this night would likely devolve into sex if she wanted it. If she hadn't been wearing a miniskirt over a bustier and a garter belt under her coat, she would have almost thought that this was a real date. 

They didn't really go out much, though. This was still too new and too tentative, and if anyone caught them it could be disastrous – at the very least, she looked like a bimbo who slept with her boss top cover up lackluster work performance and he looked like he was having a midlife crisis. Better to avoid the whole thing as long as possible, even if it meant staying in his house all weekend and only leaving the bed long enough to order takeout. And they weren't really dating. It was a fine line but he had been clear from the beginning that he wasn't ready for anything so serious yet and she had just wanted whatever she could have. It was just sex, just amazing, mind blowing, kinky sex.

“You never did tell me how you knew about this,” he said as his hand slipped tentatively from the gearshift to her knee.

“I got in touch with some old friends,” she replied. “The host was friends with my college domme before she moved away.”

He did a quick double take before returning to watching the road.

“ _She_?” he asked. 

“You knew that,” she replied. “Didn't you?”

“No,” he said. “Or I guess I just assumed…”

“Oh,” she said, trying to decide how to proceed. “That doesn't bother you, does it?”

“Of close not,” he replied, calmer now. “It just caught me by surprise.”

“You're not going to ask for details, are you?” She teased him. “Because is much rather give a live show if you're into that kind of thing.”

“Noted,” he replied, sliding his hand up her thigh to trace her pussy idly. 

She had gotten a brand new waxing done in preparation for this as opposed to her usual shaving routine and he hadn’t been able to get enough of it since she had shown him a few days ago he had even had her come sit on his desk during a long phone call so he could play with her the whole time. Which wouldn't have been so bad if he would let her come, but he was adamant that if she wanted to go to a play party then she should be willing to make some sacrifices to get there. It had become a game between them at this point, but her body was starting to rebel and even these gentle touches had her wet within seconds.

“You're going to ruin the upholstery at this rate,” he said, dipping a finger into there and leaving it there. “We won't even make it to the party.”

“You're the one doing it,” she shot back. “It's not my fault you're so fascinated with the waxing. If you'd told me you liked it I could have done it weeks ago.”

He didn't say anything, just smiled and put another finger in her. Damn him, she needed some friction or she was going to go crazy.

All too soon, they were at the house that doubled as the venue. It was a rather large house, with a lot of distance between it and the neighbors. She wondered if the owners had chosen it with an eye towards these sorts of parties or if that had come later. She couldn't imagine buying a house just to host sex parties, but then she was an unmarried legal assistant. At the moment, she could barely imagine buying a condo.

She made her way inside and handed her coat over to the hostess who put it in a pile with the others before explaining the layout. There were a few private playrooms rooms upstairs, and any room with a red ribbon on it was being used by someone who didn't want company. They were free to wander aside from that, and Belle was eager to show Dorian around. 

The basement was taken up by a large group watching a woman on a table as she was sucking one man's cock as another fucked her from behind. A third stood nearby stroking himself and waiting for an opportunity to join in. She pressed herself against Dorian as they watched for a little while before moving on to see what else was going on. Belle stood and watched as a man wearing a collar was pegged by one woman as he ate out another while Dorian excused himself to get them drinks. It had been a long time since she had been in a place like this, and her blood was pumping in her ears as she watched the show. She had only ever been on display like that once and she wasn't sure if she would ever want to do it again. It was something that would need to be discussed fully, assuming Dorian would even be interested in it which she suspected he wouldn't.

She felt his arm come around her waist and he held her flush against him as soon as he came back, holding out the vodka cranberry he'd brought for her. It had taken longer than she thought it would to get their drinks, but she accepted hers gratefully.

“Come upstairs with me,” he whispered into her ear. “I have something to show you.”

She felt all her blood rush into her erogenous zones at the sound of his voice. He was in full demanding dominant mode – the very same one that had initially attracted her to him in the first place and she was helpless to do anything but follow him as he led her up the stairs to one of the rooms marked with a red ribbon on it. She was about to remind him of the rules when he swung the door open to reveal a pair of women seated and waiting for them.

“What _have_ you brought me?” the older of the two asked rhetorically as Dorian led her into the room. These two had clearly been expecting them. “You certainly weren't lying,” the woman continued, petting the other woman's hair possessively. “She is certainly a beauty, don't you agree, Aurora?”

The girl called Aurora was clearly a submissive to this older woman. She was wearing a slip dress (that may have been an actual negligee) in a dark purple and black lace along with a black satin ribbon tied around her neck as a collar. Belle suddenly felt self conscious about her own lack of adornment. Subs usually wore some marker around their necks in these sorts of situations, but it had never come up with Dorian and she hadn't really expected him to want to play here.

“She is,” Aurora replied turning into her mistress's hand. “Very pretty.”

“Come, sit both of you,” the domme said, gesturing to two empty chairs. “There is plenty to discuss.”

Belle sat in the plainer of the two chairs, remembering this much from college. Her dom should always be in the better seat. Mr. Gold say next to her, his arm over her shoulders possessively. 

“Now,” the domme said, crossing one long leg and leaning back. “I've had a conversation with your dominant and he had an idea that I must admit I'm quite tempted by.”

“Oh?” Belle asked, because it seemed she was expected to. 

“Oh yes,” she replied. “He seems to feel he's not letting you reach your full potential as a submissive and thought you might benefit from some outside instruction.”

Belle licked her lips and took in the domme before her. The woman was tall and blonde in a black leather corset and tall boots. She had a powerful air about her, and was exactly the sort that Belle would have chosen for herself. She could hardly believe he had even introduced himself to a stranger, though, much less the rest of it.

“Look at me, darling,” the domme said, drawing Belle's attention back to her face. “Now, I must say the idea of testing your limits is very, very tempting. And I had been hoping to find a playmate for Aurora for the night. Now, would you like that?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Belle replied quickly. Her mouth was so dry from nerves and arousal that she was surprised she could even make words, but she knew automatically those had been the wrong ones.

“It's ‘yes, _mistress_ ,’” the woman corrected, glancing over to Mr. Gold. “So we will have to work on your manners I see.”

“I'm sorry, mistress,” Belle replied. “It won't happen again.”

“Excellent,” she replied. “Now, your dominant had already told me his limits for you, but I need to know what yours are before we can begin.”

Belle thought back to before when this had been a regular list she kept tabs on.

“No golden showers or scat” she said. “I don't like to bleed, either. No piercings, and no fisting. No bruises I can't cover. And nobody else in the room.”

She added the last as an afterthought. She wasn't sure she was ready to be back on display again yet.

“That's all very reasonable,” the domme said. “Now, your dominant has asked to remain in the room to watch, which I can't blame him for. I would insist on the same in his position. You are also not to come at all without his consent, otherwise he will not be involved at all. Are those terms amenable to you?”

She actually felt a little relieved knowing Mr. Gold would be staying with her the whole time. 

“Yes, mistress,” she said, nodding a little.

“Excellent,” the woman replied. “Now, stand up, let me get a good look at you.” 

Belle stood as steadily as she could, turning slowly to let the other woman see her.

“Take off the skirt,” the domme instructed and Belle realized she didn't even know this woman's name as she unzipped her skirt and let it drop. “Perfect,” the stranger cooed. “Not a mark on her. Now, come here, dear. There is the little matter of your earlier insubordination.”

Belle had known that accidental _ma'am_ was going to cost her, but she hadn't quite been prepared for the stranger to turn her over her knee immediately.

“Now,” the domme aid, caressing Belle's exposed ass affectionately. “How old were you when someone first collared you, darling?”

“Nineteen, mistress,” Belle said.

“And how long ago was that?”

“Seven years,” Belle replied.

“Goodness,” the woman replied. “So you certainly should have learned your manners by now. I think nineteen strikes across your ass is a good start, and another seven on your pussy to make sure the lesson sticks. Do you know how to keep count, darling?”

“Yes mistress,” Belle responded. She was already wet from just the idea of her promised punishment and she knew it was only going to get harder to focus.

“Wonderful,” the woman continued. “And you know the common safe words? Red for stop, yellow for pause, and green for continue?”

“Yes, mistress,” Belle said.

“Excellent,” the domme said. “Now, we can begin.”

The first slap to her ass didn't really hurt. She knew she was being warmed up, but that didn't make it feel less good as the woman massaged the strike area as Belle counted _one, thank you mistress._ The next few spanks were equally pleasant, but by number eight they had begun to land harder, the noise reverberating through the room and leaving her feeling raw and aroused in a stranger's lap. By number nineteen, it was all Belle could do to remember how to count at all, much less adding a _mistress_ to the end, which earned her another, harder slap to the ass until she corrected herself.

“I can see why you like her,” the woman said to Mr. Gold as she stroked Belle's ass. “She turns the prettiest shades of pink.”

“She does,” he replied. “Though I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by the color her cunt turns when she's aroused.”

“Oh really?” the woman said, sounding intrigued. “Rollover, dear. Let me see if he's right.”

Belle wriggled onto her back, still laying over the woman's knees.

“I see what you mean,” she said. “Pale girls just turn the brightest colors, don't they? Poor Aurora has been almost purple when I made her edge for two hours straight without coming once. It was quite beautiful.”

“I'll have to keep that in mind,” he replied. “I'm always looking for something new to do with this one.”

The idea of going for hours at a time without being allowed to finish was terrifying and erotic and Belle wasn't sure if she wanted it or not. No wonder Aurora was so well trained.

“Now, dear,” the domme said to Belle. “Have you ever had this done before?”

“No, mistress,” Belle replied. “Though I've seen it done.”

“Oh beautiful,” the woman said, sounding almost orgasmic as she looked back to Mr. Gold. “The first time is always the best. They squirm beautifully.”

Belle looked over at Mr. Gold for reassurance. He was watching her with eyes dark with lust as the domme spread her pussy open for display and teased her labia.

“You'll need to start your count over again,” the woman instructed Belle. “And if you miss one you're getting one extra harder. Do you understand?”

“Yes, mistress,” Belle said. 

“Wonderful!” the woman said, bringing her hand down onto Belle's swollen pussy without warning. It wasn't a hard stroke by any means, but she was so aroused and wet that it landed with a sting Belle hadn't been expecting by any means. 

She was too startled by the shock of this new sensation that two more, harder slaps had landed before she remembered to do her counts. That took her up to nine strikes, none of which ever went back to the gentleness of the first. By the time her punishment was complete, Belle was seeing stars and desperate for release.

“Your manners are improving,” the domme said as she stood Belle back up. “Though I'm afraid he's going to have plenty of work left for you. Sit, dear.”

The woman gestured to the bed, and Belle sat on the edge, unsure what was coming next.

“Aurora, dear, make our guest at home, “ the domme said. “And remember, girls, no orgasms without permission.”

“Yes, Mal,” Aurora said, dropping to her knees and crawling over to Belle. Well, at least now she knew the name of the woman who had just spanked her raw.

“I think you'll like this part,” Mal said to Mr. Gold. “Aurora is very well trained.”

Aurora knelt at Belle's feet, looking her in the eye as she stroked Belle's tender pussy with delicate fingers. Oh, God, she had forgotten how good it felt when a woman did this. Aurora stroked her all over, carefully avoiding Belle's clit as she went to draw the experience out as long as possible. She clearly had experience, and Belle felt like every nerve was on edge before the strawberry blonde ducked her head to drag her teeth along Belle's clit.

“Please, may I come, sir?” Belle practically screamed. She was not going to be able to last at this rate.

“No,” he said with a wicked grin. “I think I might like to see this purple color.”

Belle whimpered and fell backwards onto the bed as Aurora teased her. Belle was a whimpering mess before the girl took pity, crawling over Belle and kissing her lips and breasts.

“I see what you mean,” she heard Mr. Gold saying. “I'm surprised she has any blood left in the rest of her body.”

His voice set Belle off even worse, and she quickly rolled Aurora onto her back to stroke the other girl the way she had teased her.

“Enough,” Mal said sharply, startling both girls on the bed. “You're both so pretty together, but I'm afraid Aurora has another appointment downstairs later and I can't have her getting worn out. “ 

The woman stood and went to a small case at the side of the bed and pulled out a pair of nipple clamps attached by a long chain.

“You’ve seen these before, darling?” the domme asked Belle, holding them out for examination and waiting for Belle’s acknowledgement before she reached back in and removed a pair of leather cuffs as well. “Now, like I said, Aurora and I are expected downstairs in a little over half an hour.”

She came to the bed and took Belle by the shoulders, maneuvering her so she could cuff her hands behind her back. The woman stroked Belle’s shoulders gently, dragging her long nails down her body and massaging her breasts gently.

“Aurora, dear,” Mal said. “Her nipples need to be nice and hard for this part.”

Aurora didn’t waste a moment before ducking her head to Belle’s chest and taking one of her nipples into her mouth, suckling Belle and drawing an involuntary moan from her. It would have been so easy to get lost in the moment, but Mal slid her fingers through Belle’s hair and turned her head back to face Mr. Gold.

“Isn’t she a pretty picture?” the woman said to Mr. Gold, stroking Belle’s cheek and forcing her to watch him. “If you’re not careful I might ask to borrow her again, she and Aurora get along so well.”

“We’ll have to see,” he replied and Belle didn’t miss the gruffness of his voice. He was enjoying the sight of her like this.

Aurora’s mouth moving to the other nipple was her only warning before the clover-style clamp was fastened onto the first one. She let out a yelp as it closed over her. The pressure was incredible, and pain just heightened the pleasure of Aurora sucking on the other one. By the time the second clamp was in place, Belle was certain she didn’t remember her own name.

Mal dragged Belle back to reality, tugging on the chain gently.

“As I was saying,” the domme said, stroking Belle’s hair in the same possessive manner she had Aurora’s. “I thought we might make this interesting. I have a spare half hour, and Aurora here has been such a good girl tonight. I’m going to time you and see how long it takes you to get her to orgasm. Every five seconds it takes you is another minute on the St. Andrew’s Cross, and since I only have half an hour, after three minutes I’ll have to start adding punishments.” 

Belle was watching Aurora, who seemed fairly intrigued by this new game. 

“Now, Aurora, dear,” Mal continued. “Every thirty seconds you hold out is another orgasm you don’t have to ask for when you’re downstairs and everyone is watching you. If you can make it the full three minutes, I’ll let you go the whole night with as many orgasms as you want. If you can make it five, tomorrow I’ll let you have a full day with your Magic Wand.”

The butterflies were back in Belle’s stomach. Aurora was well trained and used to this sort of thing, and it had been a few years since Belle had been with another woman. The fact that she wouldn’t have her hands just made it even more challenging. The two of them were now watching each other warily, just waiting for Mal to tell them the game was on.

“Does that sound fun?” Mal said, glancing towards Mr. Gold, whose glass of scotch was now quite forgotten as he watched. “Do you mind timing them?”

Mr. Gold nodded, taking his watch off and fiddling with the knobs before nodding to Mal.

“You may begin,” she said, releasing Belle.

Aurora was kneeling on the bed still, and Belle wasn’t quite sure how to get her onto her back with no hands, so finally she scooted forward, placing a knee between the other girl’s thighs and sliding forward, licking and kissing Aurora’s neck as she tried to use her body weight to press the other girl back. After far too long, Aurora was finally laying on her back beneath her. Belle kissed her way down the other girl’s body, stopping when she finally reached her legs. Aurora was still wearing her purple negligee, so Belle had to lift the hem with her teeth before she could reach the other woman’s thankfully panty-free pussy.

If she’d had her hands, Belle would have teased Aurora’s g-spot as she sucked on her clit, but with just her mouth she was forced to choose between entrance and clit. She licked the other woman as well as she could, sucking on her clit and nibbling on her lips, but all too soon she heard Mr. Gold announcing the first minute was up. She redoubled her efforts, enthusiastically eating out the other girl with as much skill as she could manage, but after ninety seconds Mal began to tug on the nipple clamps, dragging Belle’s attention towards her own body. Two minutes in and now the domme had put the fingers of her other hand into Belle’s poor neglected pussy, and it was a challenge to focus on not orgasming while she tried to force Aurora to. By three minutes, she was being teasingly spanked. After four, she felt a plug being worked into her ass. At four and a half, the spankings had resumed and the continued until Aurora finally broke after just over five minutes and seventeen seconds, which Mal rounded up to twenty.

“How disappointing,” Mal said with her wicked smile back on her face. “I’d thought you would be a better pussy licker than that. We’ll have to arrange another practice session for you.”

Belle was a little dazed now. She’d been on a St. Andrew’s Cross a few times before, but every time was always different and she had no idea what to expect. The fact that she was now aching for an orgasm was just adding to the uneasiness she felt as Mal lead her to the large X shaped piece of wood at the side of the room. Her wrists were uncuffed before being bound to the top, and her ankles at the bottom. Her waist was strapped to the middle and she was blindfolded before suddenly her world shifted perilously. Apparently, this one was on a hinge so the person attached to it could be moved in different directions.

“Let’s say the blindfold is five seconds of punishment,” Mal said idly, adjusting Belle so she was hanging sideways. “And the awkward position is another five. Now, we still have a hundred and thirty seconds of punishment that must be administered over the next half hour. Do you have any ideas, Aurora dear?”

“No, mistress Mal,” Aurora said.

Mal made a humming noise as she seemed to consider her options, finally sliding her fingers back into Belle’s pussy.

“You are quite wet, aren’t you, dear?” she said, stroking Belle’s hair back with her free hand as she massaged her. “Remember, your instructions are that you are absolutely not to have an orgasm no matter how much you may want one.”

Belle nodded, focusing hard on anything besides how good it felt to have the other woman’s long fingers expertly stroking all her most sensitive places.

“Aurora,” Mal said after a little while. “Come here, darling. I think you should return the favor our guest paid you.”

Belle heard Aurora’s feet on the floor as she padded towards her.

“This is worth another ten seconds, dear,” Mal whispered into Belle’s ear as Aurora’s mouth came down over her pussy again and began working on her clit again. Fortunately, Mal didn’t have her work for long before Mal pulled her off and Belle heard the women kissing behind her.

“Are you enjoying the show?” Mal said.

“Quite,” Mr. Gold replied, sounding more wrecked than Belle had ever seen him. “I’ve never seen her so wet.”

She wished he would come and fuck her until she had no more orgasms left but she just had to be patient. There was a deadline and if she could make it until the other women left, she was sure he would do just that.

“She has plenty of potential,” Mal replied easily, tugging on the chain between Belle’s breasts. “I do wish you’d reconsider letting me borrow her again. I’d return her in perfect condition.”

“I’ll think about it,” he said, chuckling a little. “See how well she does after this, first.”

“Suit yourself,” Mal replied and Belle suddenly became aware of something foreign in the other woman’s hands as it brushed against her. The first slap of the paddle was unannounced and Belle couldn’t help but scream with shock. It hadn’t been too hard, though, and she quickly recovered.

“One, mistress, thank you,” she said quickly.

“Already learning so well,” Mal cooed, brushing Belle’s hair back from her neck and sucking in some of the flesh near her spine hard enough it must have left a mark. She was teasing Mr. Gold now as much as she was Belle.

The second swat was also gentle, and Belle was able to keep her count for the first ten before she stopped and Belle felt something pass between her legs and then suddenly there was a pressure against her clit as a cord of some sort was fastened to the waist piece of the cross and Belle was flipped upside down.

“You should get one of these for home,” Mal said to Mr. Gold as Belle felt a leather crop land on her ass. “You’ll find it puts her head at a perfect height for all sorts of things.”

He made a little humming noise. Mal swung the crop harder and Belle yelped out her count as this new toy rained down on her ass and exposed pussy over and over. It was another ten with that one before Mal spun her again and she was right side up.

Mal slid her fingers through Belle’s pussy one more time, pushing her fingers into Belle’s mouth so she could lick the taste of herself off of them. Finally, Mal released the clamps from Belle’s nipples and took the blindfold off of her.

“I hate to run,” she said, kissing Belle’s neck again. “But we’ll be late, and Aurora does _so_ enjoy being watched, don’t you dear?”

Belle heard the sounds of things moving around behind her as Mal and Aurora began to leave, and the last she heard of either of them was Mal telling Mr. Gold to keep the plug that was inside Belle as a personal gift.

She felt like she was floating as she waited for him to approach her, but he stayed seated for a long time before finally she heard his footsteps and his hands came to caress her sore nipples.

“You did very well, sweetheart,” he murmured into her ear, pressing kisses to her shoulders and rubbing her breasts and torso. “I’m so proud of you.”

She was about to cry from frustration, and he seemed to sense her stress.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, rubbing his hands down her hips. “Are you alright?”

“Fuck me,” she said. “Please. I need you and I need to come so badly.”

He didn’t wait for her to ask again, unlatching her waist and her ankles quickly, and quickly swapping her wrists so she was now facing towards him. He unfastened his belt and pulled out his cock, practically purple already from having watched the whole sordid affair.

“That drove me crazy,” he confessed, wrapping her legs around his back and driving into her hard. “You were amazing.” He thrust into her so hard she saw stars. “Beautiful.” He thrust again and brought his hand to her clit. “I’ve never wanted someone so much in my entire life.” Two more thrusts and she was over the edge, screaming his name as she came harder than she ever had in her entire life on his cock.

He stilled inside her, waiting until she had stopped shaking before he thrust again, driving into her over and over again. He didn’t tease her clit, but he didn’t need to. She hadn’t ever felt so good as he kept thrusting into her, biting her shoulder near where Mal had left her mark and massaging her sore nipples with gentle fingertips, drawing her over the edge again and again until finally he thrust one final time and seated himself fully inside her, and she felt the warm rush of him spilling within her.

It took a long moment before she thought she could be responsible for holding up her own weight, but finally he let her legs drop back to the ground and uncuffed her hands from the cross, half carrying her over to the bed where not even an hour before she had tried to force Aurora to come as Mal spanked her. She wrapped around him and he pet her hair affectionately as she came back to herself.

“If we do that again,” she said. “I’m going to make Aurora scream.”

“Oh God,” he replied, covering his eyes. “You know now I’m going to have to arrange that, don’t you?”

“You enjoyed it that much?” she asked him. “Just watching, I mean?”

“Well, ideally I think I’d like to participate,” he said. “But I thought that you might enjoy this and I definitely enjoyed watching.”

“I did enjoy it,” she said. “But I think I can do better in that contest than I did with some practice.”

“I have absolutely no problems with practice,” he said. “Trust me, I’ll be keeping that memory close for a long time.”

“Oh really?” she replied, crawling over top of him. “I’ll see what I can do about arranging some new ones, if you’d like?”

“We’ll see,” he said, pulling her down and brushing her hair back to reveal the mark Mal had left on her. “We will definitely see.”

They left not long after Belle was able to get dressed again. She’d gotten more than she could have hoped from this particular experience, but something about his hand resting possessively on her knee as she sat in his car made the entire evening perfect.


End file.
